Getting Out There
by Waiyi
Summary: Zuko is just a manager of a booming company. Toph works as an assistant in another department. These two meet off to a bad start then turn sweet. Toko. AU. R&R. Rating may change later.
1. Chili Fries & Alcohol

(A/N): Okay, Toph can see with glasses in this story. It is an AU, but still has bending. This series still belongs to Mike and Bryan, and no intent of copyright infringement, nor if this sounds like any fanfiction that sounds similar to this.

Toph is 21, Zuko is 25. Sorry if they sound OOC, as I did not intend them to sound as such, or if there are any grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>"Another day in the office...at least its Friday" Zuko Wong grumbled sleepily as he unlocked the door to his office. Twenty-five year old Zuko Wong is the disowned son of Ozai Wong, the CEO of a large oil company. Now Zuko works as one of the managers at his friend Aang's company, Elements, which deals with manufacturing bio-degradable and eco-friendly products, as well as being as self sustainable as possible. Zuko turned on his computer and shuffled through files. After a hour of finishing up some paper work and typing up reports, Zuko went out of his office to hand the files in. As he turned the corner some thing knocked into him as both him and the said thing were knocked to the ground.<p>

"Ouch, watch where you're going." Zuko seethed as he then started to collect his files.

"You watch it first" the person retorted back.

"What?" Zuko responded then looked up to the person who knocked him down. It was unusual for some one to talk back to him, which was a little shocking that it just happened.

The person who knocked him down was a girl in a green blouse, pencil skirt, and pumps. Her black hair was in a long, messy French braid, and she had thick framed glasses that hid enormous doe-like green eyes. Even though she looked petite, she still packed a punch.

"Watch. Where. You. Are. Going." she said patronizingly slow. She gave him a brief smirk, then went off to do her job.

"What a rude employee..."Zuko thought briefly, as he then went off with to send in reports.

The day went on without a hitch as projects were completed and new ones start to pop up. By the end of the day, Zuko was relieved that it was time to clock out. He had just finished packing his bag when he heard a knock on his door. Looking up, he saw Aang.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hey Aang, What's up?"

"I've set you up on a double date with me and Katara, and you with our friend."

"You what!"Zuko stood up in shock

"I know you've been gloomy and don't want to date after Mai, but come on man, four months of glooming won't do you any good! Go out there!"

"Aang...you remember the last time right?"

"Oh yeah...that last girl had that weird fetish...But don't worry man, I know this girl too, she has nothing strange like that last girl...at least I don't think she does" Aang said contemplatively

"I don't know Aang" Zuko said scratching the back of his head.

"Please!" Aang whimpered as he put on the "puppy-face" look.

"Ahh! Alright! Now quit doing that, it still freaks me out that you can still do that look" Zuko said, aggravation tinting his voice.

"Who's the girl?" Zuko said pinching his upper nose.

"Her name is Meng" Aang said "You ready?"

"Alright. But after this, stop setting me up with you or your girl friend's friends. Got it"

"Got it."

"...So...where are we going to eat?" Zuko asked as they walked towards the garage.

"Meet us at Carbon Cycle around 7o'clock, alright?"

"Meet you guys there." Zuko said as he got in his car, and sped off to his loft to prepare.

* * *

><p>-At Carbon Cycle-<p>

* * *

><p>"There he is! Zuko! Over here!" Zuko heard Aang cry and wave from a table as he entered the restaurantbar/night club.

"Meng, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is Meng." Aang said as he sat down.

After meeting Meng, the double date went down hill.

"...and then he said she wasn't good for him, and I think that is just crap...and then this one person had gorgeous big ears and...Are you listening?" Meng said, snapping her attention to Zuko.

"hu-Yeah" Zuko said, almost bored and annoyed. "I think I'll go to the bar" he then said as he walked away.

"Fire Whiskey on the rocks" Zuko voiced out in aggravation to one of the bar tenders as he sat down at the bar.

"Had a rough day huh?" a feminine voice to his right voiced out. Zuko peered to his right to see the girl who bumped into him at the office. She was no longer in office garb rather she had a tank top underneath a plaid light green shirt, cargo pants and high top converse shoes, with her hair in a pony tail.

"Hey, you're the girl at the -"

"Office. Yep. So what brings you looking sharp around Carbon Cycle, manager Wong?"

"I have to take a break at the end of the day, you audacious employee" Zuko said in a joking manner. "What's your name any ways?"

"Look, sorry for being rude to you this morning. Let's start over" Toph said smiling, as the bartender placed chili fries and a glass of beer in front of her and a glass of iced fire whiskey in front of Zuko. "My name is Toph and can I confide my work complaints to you?"

"Sure" Zuko said taking a swig from his glass

"Sokka is such a hard ass, giving me that load of paper work and having me do them in such a small period of time. What an ass!" Toph said as she ate a chili fry

"The goofy manager Sokka?"

"Yeah! He may seem nice and goofy on the outside but he's a real hard ass on the work load" Toph said before taking a sip of her beer.

"So, why did you wander over here? Its not really nice to leave your girlfriend alone" Toph said as she ate.

"She's not my girlfriend! Aang or his girlfriend just sets me up on dates with the randomest people."

"Ah, I see. Double date?"

"Yeah"

"Well, wish I could help you. You seem like a nice guy." Toph mumbled out as she chewed on her food. "Want one?" she said, pushing over her fries to share.

"Thanks"Zuko said as he took one.

After a while of eating, Zuko broke the silence.

"So...you come here often?"

"Yeah, I do. They have the most amazing chili fries I've ever eaten. And are you using a pick up line with me Mr. Wong?"

"No, not at all." Zuko said smiling, a little taken aback at how straight forward Toph was.

"Yeah, you seem like the type who would like a big rack or some thing" Toph said dismissively.

"I'm...I'm the type to what?" Zuko flushed and choked a little on his drink.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look like the type of guy to like a woman with a lot of " Toph curved her hands into sideways Cs and extended in from inches away from her own chest. "but that's just speculation. But for curiosity's sake, am I right?"

"No. Why would you even...how did you come up with that hypothesis?"

"Oh, so you like them medium? Or are you the type to like them small?" Toph said with a faux surprised look on her face.

"I'm not going to answer that" Zuko deadpanned, the look of annoyance gracing his face.

"Alright, alright, relax. I'm just teasing" Toph said. Toph then some how stuffed a couple of fries down his shirt and spritzed a little of her beer on his head.

"Hey!" Zuko shouted, then saw her face smiling, giving off a mischievous grin. Zuko then, with the bottle of fire whiskey near by him, poured some of the contents on her head.

"Ahhhhh!" Toph squeals as the cold alcohol ran down her head.

"Oh you're going to get it Mr. Wong" Toph then said menacingly as she poured the contents of her glass all over him along with the fries.

"Freak!" Zuko screamed as the cold alcohol assaulted him again. Zuko then heard Toph laughing like a careless child as some one in the back screamed "FOOD FIGHT".

"Let's get out of here, before they trace the chaos to us." Toph said, still laughing as she pulled Zuko off the bar stool and went out the door.

"We're both a mess" Zuko said laughing as he saw a jalapeno pepper stuck to Toph's face.

"I must hand it that you look good dripping wet" Toph said laughing as she earthbent a stool and started to pick out the fries from his hair.

"You're an earthbender?" Zuko said surprised.

"Yeah, do you have some thing against that?" Toph said as Zuko then helped picked things out of her hair.

"Nope. I'm a bender myself."

"What kind?"

"Fire"

"Hmm...a is that rumor that firebenders are very passionate true?"

Zuko gathered up all his courage and moved closer to her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he whispered into her ear then pulled away.

"I...uh..."Toph blushed, froze, and then smiled."Cute but corny. Now, let's get froyo!" Toph said, brushing off his comment. Leaving Zuko with the feeling that he got shot down.

"Toph, I think its getting late." Zuko said grudgingly, since he was having a good time with this girl.

"Oh, alright. Well, see you on Monday Mr. Wong" Toph said as she was about to walk away.

The thought of a small girl like Toph walking alone at night made Zuko feel uneasy.

"Hey Toph!" Zuko screamed before she got too far away.

"Yeah!"

"Want a ride home?"

"It's alright!"

"No really Toph! It's late! I'll drive you home!"

"Would it be a bother?"

"Not at all"

"Alright, but so you know, I'm a prodigy in earthbending." Toph said as she ran back to him.

"Got it. I won't do any thing to you. Relax"

"Right" Toph said as she walked with him to the garage.

"Here's your carriage, my lady"

"So corny" Toph said smiling, and then gave him punch in the arm.

"Ow, what's that for?"

"That's how I show affection"

"I'm scared to see how you show love" Zuko said aloud, earning him another punch." Where do you live?"

"108 Tilden Street"

"Wow, I live near you"

"Nice to know. So does that mean we can carpool?"

"Sure, but isn't that bold of you to ask?"

"Yeah, but do you mind."

"Nope, and here we are" Zuko said double parking in front of Toph's apartment building. Zuko got out as Toph exited the car.

"Well, it has been a fun evening. Too bad you didn't really answer my question." Toph said

"What question?" Zuko asked, still looking puzzled.

"Are fire benders really passionate?"  
>"As I said Toph" Zuko said as he got closer to her. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"<br>"Smooth, but nice try. Guess I'll have to find out another day. Well, good night Mr. Wong. See you on Monday" Toph then was walking to the doors of her apartment building.

"Hey Toph" Zuko said before he though of any thing.

"Yes?"

"If you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to go out to tea or froyo or some thing?" Zuko asked, still a little nervous.

"Sure. Around 1o'clock?" Toph said, still smiling.

"Around 1 o'clock. And Toph" Zuko started again.

"Yeah?"

"You...you can call me Zuko when we are out of work."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Good night Zuko" Toph said as she went back to him, gave him hug then went back into the building.

After Toph went back into her building, Zuko went back into his car and shouted in happiness. "Maybe Aang was right. He did need to get out more." Zuko chuckled to himself as he then started the car and drove back to his home.

* * *

><p>(AN): Inspired by the song "Name" by Afterschoolspecial, and the music video for it by wongfuproductions. This part of the story is inspired by its first verse.

If interested, here is the link, just get rid of the spaces.

h t t p : / / w w w .youtube. com /watch? v = AZzN6AC8zXU & feature = related

Please review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Froyo

(A/N): Thank you for the reviews **ki123kay ** and **GothChiq80. **:)

Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R :) Did my best not to be OOC.

* * *

><p>-Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep-<p>

Zuko lazily slapped his alarm off, groaning as he got up and saw the time was 8:30.

"I only took one and a half a glass of fire whiskey...why in the hell do I feel like shit" Zuko thought to himself as he stumbled to his bathroom, rubbing his temples. Zuko then began to wash up, get dressed and have breakfast. For a man of twenty-five, Zuko had his life pretty well in order. His loft had a great view of the city from his living room, he had state of the art entertainment system, well furnished and organized rooms, that were vibrantly warm and inviting, and every thing complimented each other nicely. It was a plus that there was a working fire place in the loft.

"Alright...pick up uncle, go grocery shopping, and meet up with Toph." Zuko listed off as he washed his dishes. When he went to shower after dropping off Toph and going home, he noticed some thing was in his back pocket. Venturing into his pocket, Zuko found a card with Toph's name and phone number on it, which made Zuko smile and question how she got it there. "This day is going to be very interesting" Zuko thought aloud. His cell phone then rang, showing that Aang was calling.

"Buddy, where did you go last night? Last time I checked to see if you and Meng were hitting it off, you were gone. Like you disappeared for the night."

"Oh, I was at the bar." Zuko said as he stuffed his wallet and keys in his pockets.

"Not interested huh?"

"Yeah" Zuko sandwiched his phone between his head and shoulder at he locked up his door.

"Got anything to do later? Say...around 1?"

"You promised that you would stop 'hooking' me up"

"Oh come on. I don't want my friend to end up a bitter lonely old man. Just once more, please?"

"Well, sorry Aang but I have a lady to attend to" Zuko said, then froze and thought "crap, I let it slip".

"A lady, huh? Nice going Zuko! So who is she, how did you meet and what's she like?"

"She's... an acquaintence"Zuko stopped in his tracks, smiling as he let slip the words "She's interesting,playful and blunt, and we met at the bar"

"Woah man, I think you're in love."

"Just shut it, Aang"

"Alright, alright. But I mean it, you sound like you're quite smitten over her. Well, buddy, good luck on your date"

"Its not a date! It's just a..." Before Zuko could finish his sentence, Aang had already hung up.

"Great" Zuko thought as he pressed the elevator button.

Zuko went down to the garage, got into his car and went to pick up his uncle. Although his uncle Iroh is another big business man, dealing with herbs and teas, he still enjoys the simple life of doing things on his own, and living life in harmony with every one rather than being a tyrant with other businesses. Twenty minutes later, Zuko arrived at his uncle's house.

"Uncle, come out, I'm out front" Zuko said as his uncle answered the phone.

"Alright. Be right out." Iroh said, then hung up.

"Here you go Zuko" Uncle Iroh said as he got into the car, "I've made you watercress soup."

"Thanks Uncle" Zuko said, smiling appreciatively accepting the mason jar of home made soup. His uncle had played a big part of his life. He took him in when Ozai disowned him, and treated him like his own son. For that, Zuko is forever thankful to have him.

After shopping for groceries and eating lunch with his uncle, Zuko dropped off his uncle and went home to put away his groceries. After doing so, Zuko checked if he looked presentable in a polo tee and jeans, went back to the garage, and got into his car. Zuko's fingers drummed nervously on the wheel as he called Toph.

"Hello?"

"Hey Toph"

"Hey Zuko"

"Um...are we still up for froyo?"

"Of course."

"Okay, where are we meeting?"

"Oh! Do you know where Mixed is?"

"Y..y..yeah...I know of it"

"Meet me in front of the store, okay?"

"A...alright, see you there"

"Mmm-hmm. See you there"

Zuko let out a sigh of relief as the call ended. "God, why am I acting like a nervous wreck around this girl?" Zuko thought as he started his car and drove to the said destination, parked his car, and stood in front of the establishment.

After a couple of minutes, Zuko heard his name being called. He then moved his head toward the source of the sound and saw Toph walking towards him. She wore a black shirt with a picture of a heart lock in red with the words "I'll lock you up and throw away the key" scrawled in white, jeans, and converses. Her hair was up in a side ways braid, she wore her thick framed glasses, and had a messenger bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Hey Zuko" Toph called at him with a smirk. Once she got near him, she gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ready for the froyo experience with the Toph Bei Fong?" Toph said with a mischevious grin. "Alright Sparky, lets go" Toph said as she dragged him by the hand into the shop.

Mixed* was a self serve froyo establishment. The interior were dark blue walls with vibrant green, orange and purple retro circle decals, with couple of white metal chairs pulled up to small tables, except for two large ones for larger groups of people. The place had large containers where people would go to mix different variety of froyo, ranging from classics, such as tart, cookies n' cream, chocolate and strawberry, to more exotic types such as taro, green tea, lychee, blueberry, cheese cake, red velvet, mango and many other flavors. Afterwards people could put as many different toppings of fruits, syrups, popping bobbas, mochi, chips of chocolates or yogurt, cereals, crushed up candy bars, cakes and nuts as one likes, pay by weight, and then go off picking your own vibrant colored spoon and napkins.

"Here you go" Zuko said as he passed a container to Toph then grabbed one for himself.

"Thanks" Toph said grabbing the container from his hand "What to choose..." Toph pondered at she looked at the long row of froyo machines.

Toph went for the strawberry, coconut, lychee, green tea, and tart. She loaded up with strawberry popping bobba, strawberries, peaches, kiwi and mochi pieces.

Zuko went for lychee, tart, taro, honeydew and chocolate. He loaded it up with chocolate chips, longan, mochi, popping bobba, melon balls and rambutan.

When Toph went up to pay for her froyo, Zuko immediately went up, placing his froyo with his on the scale and held out his credit card.

"What are you doing Zuko?" Toph said while staring at him funny.

"I'm paying" Zuko said

"No you're not" Toph said, donning on a venomly sweet smile as she slapped away his credit card hand. "I'm paying" she said defiantly as she quickly motioned to tap her credit card on the tap and go.

"Toph" Zuko growled as she just smiled as she grabbed the spoons and some napkins.

"Hurry up Zuko, your froyo will melt" Toph said, giving a victorious grin.

"What did you get?" Zuko asked, dropping the "who will pay" subject as they sat down at a table with two chairs.

"Strawberry, coconut, lychee, green tea, and tart loaded with strawberry popping bobba, strawberries, peaches, kiwi and mochi pieces. How about you?"

"Lychee, tart, taro, honeydew and chocolate loaded with chocolate chips, longan, mochi, popping bobba, melon balls and rambutan."

Toph dug her spoon into her container and scooped a big mass of the froyo into her mouth, with a little dripping from the corner of her lips as she chewed on the toppings.

"This is so good!" she exclaimed as she smiled at Zuko as he ate his.

"This is good" Zuko commented, but chuckled a bit as he saw the state of Toph's mouth. _"She's so cute. Unlike Mai, she's...captivating and very expressive"_ Zuko thought as she still munched away on her toppings.

"Hey Toph, come here" Zuko stretched out with a napkin, seeing that the stream of melted froyo was going further south on her chin without her realizing it.

"Hmmm?" Toph murmured as Zuko wiped off the melted frozen treat that stained her lips.

"Thanks" Toph said, blushing a little. "But I could do it myself you know" she recovered as she slightly pouted.

"I know, but it looked like you didn't mind it melting off your lips" Zuko said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So, anything eventful today?" Toph asked, changing the subject as they resumed eating.

"The usual I guess. Buying groceries and helping my uncle. You?"

"Grocery shopping, training and laundry" Toph said with a smirk.

"How's your froyo?" Zuko asked, looking at the fruit and yogurt explosion that resided in Toph's container.

"Good, try some" Toph said, and without further adeiu stuck a spoonful in Zuko's mouth, surprising the young man at such an intimate gesture.

"How was it?" Toph said as she retracted her spoon from Zuko's mouth.

"It..it was good" Zuko stuttered a bit. "Strange but good"

"Oooh, let me try yours!...Do you mind?"

"Not at all" Zuko said, pushing his container closer to her.

With that, Toph scooped some of his with the same spoon and licked it clean.

"Same with yours. Strange but good."

Soon Zuko and Toph loosened up from the awkward air and began to talk. They talked about bending styles, work, book interests, movies, music, hobbies, websites and a little on their backgrounds. Zuko was surprisingly comfortable with Toph, and the same went with Toph towards Zuko.

"You're from high society ?"

"Yeah. Heard of BF Corporation?"

"The high tech electronics and medical tools company?"

"Yep, my dad is the big CEO of it. And while he is the big man, he expects me to play the part of being a damsel in distress/bargaining chip to his business associates. Tough luck for him, I'm not falling for it."

"I understand you. I'm the disowned son of Ozai Wong"

"No kidding. Why would he want to get rid of you? You're such a nice and caring person." Toph said as she pushed up her glasses.

"He didn't think I could take over the business like him. Also add the fact that I spoke against him during one of his company meetings, which alluded to my disownment." Zuko said with venom in his voice.

"Well, he's the idiot who can't see past his own greed and pride" Toph said, giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks Toph." Zuko said with an appreciative smile, then notices her hand on his.

"Uhh..."Zuko blushed "I think it's now the evening, Toph" Zuko said

"Hey, you're right" Toph said as she then stared out the window.

"If you don't have any thing to do, want to go out for dinner or some thing?"Zuko asked with a smirk as he threw away their long polished off froyo containers.

"Fine by me" Toph said with a smile as she got up and followed Zuko out of the store.

They walked a while to get Zuko's car. The sun was almost fully setting as they entered the car. Shades of purple, peach, pink and orange were painting the skies as the two enjoyed each others' company. Laughing away and giving sad smirks when sharing past experiences.

"Sparky, where are we eating?" Toph asked as Zuko drove.

"My place" he said with a smirk as he droved off.

* * *

><p>* - Mixed is a parody of a real froyo shop. The description is similar to the real one except I took some artistic liberties with its selection.<p>

(A/N): I'm off to drinks some of that watercress soup...

Again, please review and thank you for reading.

Toph is such a tease, right?


End file.
